I hate you Maybe
by dartboi
Summary: He can't get her out of his head...No matter how often her turns his screw. However, what if she isn't just in his head?


I hate you. Maybe.

"You know, it would be great if you got out of my head and left me alone." The zig-zag stitched male stated flatly, his left hand lifted up and turning the screw that went through his head trying to focus his thoughts and regain some control over his mind. However, it was all in vain. No matter how much he turned, she would never leave…Her flaxen locks in a spike style with two longer strands of hair going down on each side of her face and becoming braided together towards the end. Her golden irises flashing in the darkness…

"Who says I am in your head? Why can't you just accept that I am here in the flesh and blood?" She took a step from the darkness, wearing her trademark black body length suit with markings of snakes eyes on each side of the hood. Every step she took was echoed only because she wore no shoes and walked barefoot. Also, behind her body her arrow tail was visibly swaying to and fro, much like her hips as she approached Stein.

As she was within a few steps of the Meister, he suddenly shot himself back while he was within his rolling-chair, retracting his hand from the screw on the side of his head as he gazed through his big, round glasses. "Because not even you would be dumb enough to do so or else I would tear you into small little pieces right after I choke the life out of you." Medusa flashed a dangerous grin as a vector arrows was placed in front of her causing her to shoot right in front of Stein, close enough to run her hand through his ash colored hair.

Stein quickly recoiled in his chair and went as far back as he could, however he ended up pulling a bit too hard and sent himself toppling out of his seat and onto the cold hard ground of his stitched-up laboratory. "Oh come now Stein, you are really hurting my feelings. We both know how we feel; so why do you deny it and try to pretend you don't feel the same way?" Stein scowled as he sat up on his rear and adjusted his lab coat. "You're an evil witch who would kill me as soon as I let my guard down. I am not some fool you can just lure away with the offer of sex."

Medusa stepped in front of him and cast her gaze down. "Oh and why is that?" "I just told you why, I said I am not a fool-" "Not that you stitched-up sadist. I mean why do you presume I would kill you? I want you to join me Stein, not fight against me." Stein was a bit taken back by the statement she made but never let it show and kept a mask of indifference as he slid to his feet, coming face to face with the snake-woman herself. "I'm sorry, I can't accept that offer. There are too many people I care about here to just abandon them for some love-interest. I have kids to protect."

"So you do admit you are in love with me-" "I said love-interest not lover. Our interest in each other is no secret." After a roll of her yellow irises she continued on. "Fine, suit yourself. Stay on the losing side just to protect some brats. Just know you are on a sinking ship." Stein only gave a gentle smile in return to the statement. "Losing side? I don't think you truly comprehend the will and determination of some of those 'brats'. They will go through hell to destroy you and whatever else lies in their way."

"Suit yourself. Just be aware, next time we meet I will not be so kind or hesitant to try and kill you." Stein gave a grim like a Cheshire cat as he slowly shook his head. "I don't expect any different, next time I see you I will make sure to cut your right in half and-" Before Stein could finish, the front of his lab coat was grabbed and used to haul him forward against the Medusa's body as she titled her head up and bit and pressed her lips against his and gave him a kiss that was filled with lust, desire, passion, and vigor.

Momentarily off-guard Stein only stood there while his eyes grew wider and wider. However, he began to return the kiss as well after a few moments, letting his feelings get the better of him. Medusa's snake-like tongue slid into his mouth and was swift to wrap around his, pinning it to the roof of his mouth and assert dominance while one of his hands snaked around her waist and squeezed her rear. After a rather enjoyable minute Medusa broke the kiss as she gazed into his eyes and he gazed back. Both could see the lust and passion flashing dangerously in each other's eyes.

"If the next time we see each other will be our last, then why not make this time worth our while?" Medusa suggested, a small glint of uncharacteristic hope flashing in her eyes. Stein was silent for a moment before giving his answer by removing his lab coat and then the shirt he wore underneath it to reveal his stitched up body that was surprisingly fit and slender after many years of combat training. Medusa gave her response to his answer by simply rotating her hips and shoulders as her suit slid off her like the skin slid off of a snake. This revealed her well-toned body and fairly sized breasts that were contained by a black silk bra.

Her hand slid up to undo the braid in her hair and let her hair flow freely. Stein simply slid one hand down her chest very slowly and delicately before transferring it over to his body to tug down his pants and reveal his already semi-erect member. Medusa smirked a little; noting that he lower area had no stitching whatsoever. "Too afraid to experiment on yourself down there huh?" "There are something's a man simply cannot do to himself. Cutting his penis is one of those things." Stein looked down to note she apparently was not wearing any pants beneath her suit, or panties for that matter as she stood there completely bear.

"I see someone doesn't have any love for under garments." "Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." Stein did just that as his lips crashed against hers and this time his tongue was gaining the advantage as he jabbed it into her mouth and swiftly subdued her snake-like tongue as his hands latched around her back and began to unhook her bra which was soon off and thrown into the wind. Stein began to push her back gently until she was pinned up against the lab wall, breaking the kiss momentarily as his hands slid around and began to grope her ample breasts which drew no verbal response but was clearly pleasurable to her while she bit her lower lip.

Medusa pushed her hips forward, pressing his erect prick against her entrance and gazed up at Stein. "Your move." She stated with a smirk before letting out a gentle and deliberate moan, almost as if she were challenging him. Stein accepted the challenge without hesitation as he slid inside her, feeling her tightness around his member which drew a slight moan from him.

Stein regained his composure as he pressed his lips against hers again as he pinned his body against hers while his hips began to move back and forth, sliding his member in and out of her tenderly, clearly just teasing her. Medusa wasn't exactly pleased by the teasing that was occurring and snapped her fingers, making two vector arrows appearing beneath Steins feet and pointing towards her. The male was a bit shocked as he shot forward and his entire member went inside her causing a long and pleasured moan from both parties.

With another snap of the fingers, two vector arrows appeared beneath his feet and pointed back, right onto the same vector arrows that would send him forward. In a matter of seconds a symphony of moans filled the air as Stein was force thrust himself in and out of her, her tightness making every reentry filled with the same pleasure if not more as before. On the other hand, due to the force of him being sent forward caused pleasure to jolt up her being.

After several minutes Medusa made the arrows disappear as Stein was shot forward into her one last time and hitting her G-spot which drew a long and lust-filled moan from the snake witch. They shared one last kiss as both reached their climax and finished, their bodies melted together in a heap of passion as their eyes gazed into each other's. "I hate you…" Stein uttered softly, his forehead pressed against hers.

He didn't say it to try and offend the female; it was more or less a way for him to remind himself that she was the enemy. She was not his lover…She was the one he would have to kill one day. Medusa smirked in response. "I hate you as well." There was silence between the two as Stein gave a playful smirk. "Maybe." Medusa nodded her head once against his. "Maybe."


End file.
